


Blank Boy

by Mezame_Tenshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blank Boy, Celestial Spirits - Freeform, Death, F/M, Fear, Hurt, Last words, Romance, Sadness, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezame_Tenshi/pseuds/Mezame_Tenshi
Summary: Lucy has loved Natsu for as long as she can remember. She doesn't know that he feels the same way. They go on a job together but they have a problem. The monster is too strong for them. Lucy lays on Natsu's legs, head resting on his shoulder as she sputters. Natsu confesses that he can't lose her. Lucy gives him the strength to win, but he has to pay a price.One shot
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 24





	Blank Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall! I'm writing something new! I wanted to make their love more... OUT there. I'm not an expert on love, nor am I very experienced. I hope you can give me some hints.

Lucy groaned as Natsu's usual nagging entered her vision. He was pouting from her answer a few minutes ago, trying to get her to change her mind. She snorted and pushed him away. "We're going on a job!" She called out to Mira, who glanced up and grinned.

Natsu cheered before running up to choose, but it was Lucy's turn this time. She picked up a job and placed it on the bar where Mira could place it on the list of jobs that have been taken. Natsu read aloud, making sure he read it right. "Monster has been terrorizing the city. Swords don't work but fire and spacial magic damage it. Please send help!"

Lucy shrugged. "Sounds easy enough. Besides, we have pay of 500,000 J."

Natsu shook his head. Always aiming for the money. He shrugged and headed out to grab some things. Lucy ran up and nearly ran into his back when he stopped, nose pointed in the air. He sighed and moved forward. He had to get a few things before they left, and he didn't want to rush to the job. He turned around while taking off his scarf while gently placing it on Lucy, nodding before turning back around and jogging to the small cabin he called home. After shoving things to the side, he came back out with a small box, a bag, and some clothing. Lucy snorted, wondering why he had gotten all this stuff.

Natsu walked passed her, giving her a whiff of wood and smoke, which mixed and gave it a campfire scent. She inhaled it deeply, a soft smile on her reddening face and followed the taller male. She looked forward until her eyes hurt from staying in one place for so long. Her eyes trailed along with Natsu's form, wanting to trail her hand along his biceps and feel the power under the large muscle. She shook her head and looked at his neck, where a familiar scar caught her attention. She wasn't used to his bare neck, so she wasn't expecting him to give her his scarf. She shook it off and stared at the scar. She lifted her hand and poked it, earning a very loud, and very choked gasp.

"When did you get the scar on your neck?" SHe asked, tracing it. Natsu shuddered, holding in a moan that tried to climb up the throat.

"Don't remember. All I remembered is that I had a scar on my neck and that it was sensitive."

Lucy nodded, still tracing the scar. "I like it. It shows how much you've been through. While scars don't fade, they're beautiful to look at. Shows that you're strong and brave."

Natsu paused and looked back at her. He loved how smart she was and how much she spoke up. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're such a weirdo Luce!"

Lucy growled and sunk into his arms, enjoying the warmth that enveloped her.

  
~~~~~~

  
Natsu cried out as he was thrown back, blood seeping out of his abdomen. It hurt and he had to bend over to be able to dim the pain and slow the loss of blood. Lucy lashed at the monster with a whip and determined eyes. The monster raised his fist and in slow motion, swept it towards Lucy's dirty form. All Natsu could do was call out, to get her attention, but it was too late. She was thrown to the side, spinning in the air until she fell to the ground, but even then she was spinning. She let out a gurgled cry of pain, and he made his choice.

He ran up to her and pulled her to sit on him, letting her lean on his chest as she choked on blood. Tears swept down her face as the pain settled in. He stared at her, grasping her face gently in his very calloused hands. "Luce. Stay with me. You're fine. You're going to be ok." He choked when her eyes dimmed, but she still looked at him. "Luce, You're not going to die. You're not leaving me." The tears began to spill, but he continued. "You're so caring and loud, always speaking up. You always seem to bring joy to everyone even in the darkest times." He took a shuddering breath. "I love how strong you are, how determined you are to keep fighting with no ounce of strength left."

A small smile graced her lips, but it didn't seem full, as if she knew that she was dying and that he couldn't do anything about it. "I love how you act. I want to stay around you, to soak in that happiness. That's part of why I sneak in and mess around with you. I love ya Luce. I've Loved ya since you jumped out of the tower calling my name." He choked as he nuzzled her, soaking in the warmth that still radiated throughout her body, even if it was slowly leaving them. "I love ya so much. Remember that stuff I brought out of my place? It was stuff I bought for you."

Lucy brought her hand up and placed it in his hair. She pulled him down until their lips were only centimeters away. "I love you too, you silly Dragon." She whispered before pulling him to her lips. Natsu gasped at how soft her lips were, even if they were cracked. His tongue swept across her lips, cleaning the blood and grime that covered them. Her mouth opened, his tongue shooting in to map her mouth. They played with tongues, loving the way each other taste. Natsu pulled back, gasping for breath. He smiled, only to find Lucy's eyes closed. He pressed his ear to her chest, relieved to still hear a heartbeat. He carried her over to a boulder, where he rested her until he could finish off the monster.

He closed his eyes and gathered in all the magic around him. Rage filled him as he thought about Lucy's broken form. Scales covered him, shielding him from the fist that ran into him. He flew back and quickly dug his feet as well as hands in the ground. He launched himself at the monster, hitting him with a flaming fist. He jumped off and jumped back. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

Flames with funnels shot out of his mouth and on the monster. Natsu panted and looked at Lucy who looked close to death. He growled and cried out as wings snapped from his back. His form shifted and where once stood was a majestic dragon. Eyes filled with malice, the dragon lunged forward, body covered in flames. Natsu roared, flames more intense than they were before. The monster cried, falling back while burning into ashes. Natsu collasped, body spent from exceeding his limit. He sighed before realizing he felt different. He looked at himself and froze. Where arms and legs once were, Four legs covered in scales took their place. Natsu gurgled as he stood, limping over to Lucy, where she stared with amazement filled with pain.

Natsu collasped beside her, breath ragged and fast. "I'm sorry..."

Lucy smiled sadly. "It's alright. I'm sure we can find some way to reverse it."

Natsu shook his head. "I don't think you can."

Tears left Lucy's eyes. "You mean you can't turn back into a human?"

Natsu shook his head. "I don't think I can. I'm sorry Luce."

Lucy looked down, trying to figure out what to do. She brightened and called out Loke, transferring the problem.

Loke nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. Lucy smiled softly. Her intention became clear as more tears left her eyes. Natsu stared at her, shock and horror filling his sight. No... She couldn't... No, she couldn't do that...

Lucy held up her hands, glows forming on each hand as she cried. Loke returned and laid her down. He murmured about how he loved her, how she took care of them, and how she would join them as a spirit. Natsu tried to move, to stop them, but he could even feel his body. Her words echoed in his ears as her body dissolved into the sky. "I may not live as a Human, but forever, I will live within you, forever i will watch over you. Don't worry Natsu. I love you, so I'm going to let you go home."

Natsu cried out, trying to grab at her dissolving body. He choked on tears, trying to speak, trying to collect her. Loke stood, watching with sadness. Natsu turned to him, no emotion filling the once filed eyes. "What did she ask you?"

Loke's voice cracked as he relayed the words that she had said. He held up his hands and changed Natsu's form. He began to disappear, leaving Natsu to himself and his cry of anguish.

  
~~~~~

  
A few weeks later, Natsu returned alone and fare more skinnier than he had been before he and Lucy had left for the job. Guildmates surrounded him, asking where Lucy was, why he was so skinny. Once they said her name, tears welled in his eyes. Levy covered her mouth as tears sprang forth. Natsu collasped as the dark circles under his eyes became visible.

Happy came into the room, flying into Natsu's chest. "Natsu! Why'd you leave me here?" Happy listened for a response but was only answered with a sob. Happy looked up slowly to see Natsu's tear-stained face. "Natsu? Where's Lushie?"

Natsu only cried harder as he enveloped Happy in a hug. "She went home bud. She went home."

Tears left Happy's eyes as his claws dug into Natsu's skin. "That was supposed to be an easy job! It was supposed to be easy!"

Natsu nodded. "I know bud. I know. She tried to save me. Helped me back by sacrificing her life. I tried to stop her, but she just disappeared in a flurry of golden magic." He wasn't about to tell them about him being a dragon in the rage of Lucy being hurt. He knew she thought that she was weak. She had been saved so many times that she believed that he was weak. She was strong. SO very strong. Strong and brave. He remembered her words before they battled the monster. He wished he could have saved her. Her words echoed in his head until he was placed in a hospital.

_"When did you get the scar on your neck?" SHe asked, tracing it. Natsu shuddered, holding in a moan that tried to climb up the throat._

_"Don't remember. All I remembered is that I had a scar on my neck and that it was sensitive."_

_Lucy nodded, still tracing the scar. "I like it. It shows how much you've been through. While scars don't fade, they're beautiful to look at. Shows that you're strong and brave."_

_Natsu paused and looked back at her. He loved how smart she was and how much she spoke up. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're such a weirdo Luce!"_

Natsu cried trying to hold in the pains that tried to eat him alive. He smiled evilly as his thoughts made sense. He settled down and let the pains eat at him until there was nothing of the Natsu they knew. Only a Blank Boy with no emotion. What was left behind was a monster. What was left behind was a demon. But that didn't matter. Did it?


End file.
